Retrouvailles
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: ... Ou presque. Un OS que l'on pourrait aussi appeler : "Reprendre une relation complexe là où on l'avait arrêtée avec quelques mauvaises surprises " par Envy.


**Retrouvailles**

**Auteur : **Chika, avec les encouragements yaoïstes de Ero-Pikachu  
**Rating : **T, malgré les pensés décalées d'Envy, qui n'ira pas au bout de son raisonnement à cause de son orgueil, ce qui me permet de ne pas avoir à afficher M ^^  
**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Moi, je ne fais que détruire leur crédibilité  
**Note ! :** Hum. Ceci est la première fois où je parle sans sous-entendus d'une relation homosexuelle de type shounen-ai. Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est bien ou pas. Mon objectif était de représenter un Envy "amoureux" malgré lui. La deuxième moitié de couple ... *suite en note de fin, et coupure à la Haruhi Suzumiya no yuutsu*

**...IMPORTANT : Après un certain temps, je vais déplacer cet OS dans notre recueil "Aucun mérite" !**

* * *

Bienvenue à la maison, connard. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as si peu changé. Ta mémoire ? On s'en fout. Ca fonctionne très bien ainsi. On a juste remis les scores à zéro concernant notre éternelle gué-guerre. J'ai l'impression que tout est comme avant, à quelques petits trucs près ... Je vais pouvoir continuer à te charrier … Tsssk, c'est vraiment regrettable … Pendant ton absence, j'ai eu le temps d'élaborer des tonnes d'insultes, mais avec ton changement d'apparence, je suis obligé de tout recommencer. Tricheur. Oh, remarque, vu le guignol qui possédait c'te carcasse avant toi, ça va être facile de me refaire un bon stock … En passant, je dis ça rien que pour t'emmerder : vous vous ressemblez bien. Il m'a bien fait chier à me faire penser à toi, le gogol ! Ton sourire carnassier faisant compétition avec le mien greffé sur son visage qui est tiens désormais, ton regard ardent dans ses yeux à la forme si différente de ceux que je connaissais … Ca me tape deux fois plus sur les nerfs. Autrement dit, je t'adore comme ça. C'est à dire que te hais encore plus. Si je te le disais en face, d'abord, tu te foutrais de ma gueule parce que tu comprendrais pas. Mais tu comprendras, tôt ou tard. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous, non ? Je ne te le dirai pas en face. Tu me connais. Nos seuls dialogues se résument à quelques insultes. Parfois on se bagarre. Parfois on … on … Rah, me v'là déshonoré. A quoi ça sert de le nier ? De toutes façon, c'est pas ma faute ! C'est toi ! Toujours à clamer que tout t'appartient ! « Mon, mes, ma … ». Et ben, assume-le, c'est TA faute si j'ai entretenu le genre de relation capable de me discréditer à mort avec l'être le plus méprisable de la création ! D'ailleurs, c'est déplorable que même avec _ce_ corps, tu me fasses autant d'effet. Ca me donne envie de vomir ! Et ça me donne aussi envie de … Ma gueule ! Vite, ma gueule, avant que je ne pense encore à quelque chose de regrettable ! Tu me mérites même pas, sale con ! Te barrer comme ça, soudainement, alors que tout allait bien … Se gueuler dessus et se tabasser à longueur de journée, se gueuler dessus et se tabasser à longueur de nuit : on était en osmose parfaite ! Meuh naaaan ! Môssieur VEUT assouvir son avidité … C'est avec joie et satisfaction que je t'ai vu fondre en braillant comme le malade que tu est dans ce bain de magma. Mais ce retour à la vie me donne l'occasion de te pourrir la vie comme au « bon vieux temps » … Un petit jeu rigolo de mon invention auquel je ne pouvais pas jouer lors de tes premières vies : T'affamer. Hahaha. Même si tu es toujours immortel, ce corps-là à un métabolisme … bizarre. Tu peux pas mourir, mais moi, je m'éclate à te voir chanceler et ramper. On va pas changer une équipe qui gagne, hein ? Et des fois, il y a même ton deuxième "toi" qui ressort. C'est marrant. Des fois, je me demande lequel d'entre vous est le plus con. Tu seras au moins le meilleur dans un domaine.

Merde … Voilà que tu recommences avec ton numéro de charme. Je suis gentil, je vais pas beaucoup résister. Peut-être t'arracher un peu la tête sur le moment. J'ai envie d'arrêter mon monologue intérieur et de … juste … me laisser … aller …

…

…

…

Y'a un truc qui cloche.

- Eh ? Pourquoi je suis allongé avec un palmier à quatre pattes au-dessus ?

… fit-il avec un changement radical d'expression, comme si il venait de se réveiller.

…

Merde.

* * *

*suite* ... C'est pas vraiment Greed, mais Greelin, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué !  
Je voulais juste essayer ... S'il-vous-plaît, éteignez ces torches. Et vous pourriez vous blesser avec ces armes. Posez ces galets. Posez-les. Pos--

... Ouch-- Aieuh-- Mais bord-- !! On se revoit quand j'ai fini de courir pour échapper à cette foule mécontente !


End file.
